Hogar
by Charlie Bronte
Summary: La única razón por la que Bella había echado de menos Forks, era por su hermana Joan. Pero desde que ellas dos se distanciaron, ya no había ninguna razón por la que volver. Ahora las personas que ella consideraba su verdadero hogar y familia, decidían vivir en Forks y ella no iba a separarse de ellos. -¿Por que has vuelto entonces? -Porque ellos son mi hogar.
1. Capítulo 1

Hogar, donde el corazón está tallado en piedra.

(Gabrielle Aplin - Home)

 _Prólogo._ _Con cada pequeño desastre, dejaré que las aguas me lleven a algún sitio real._

Mi vida en el instituto de Forks no fue monótona en absoluto. Desde que llegué a mitad de curso aquel primer año, dejé de ser la hermana gemela tímida de una loca sin remedio, a ser la marginada y maltratada hija del jefe de policía.

En el instituto de Phoenix tenía un grupo de amigas que me aceptaban por ser la hermana gemela de Joan, su cabecilla. Nunca fui muy divertida y siempre era la voz de la conciencia de todas cuando querían hacer una gamberrada en la clase, pero aun así, no era repelente y tampoco una acusica, me quedaba callada en un rincón y simplemente ponía cara de póker cuando me preguntaban si sabía algo de quién había pintado la fachada del colegio con spray, quién había inundado los baños con el agua de los grifos, quién puso salsa picante en las albóndigas del comedor (hay que reconocer que mi hermana y sus amigas no eran muy inteligentes cuando hacían cosas en la comida… Nuestro grupo era el único que "casualmente" no tenía picante, o éramos las únicas que sabíamos que condimentos no tenían sorpresas como pelos, hierva o una página del libro de matemáticas triturado), En los pocos casos en los que manipularon alimentos, yo era la que se culpaba de todo, yo era la única que no se molestaba si la castigaban a pasar recreos en la biblioteca o fines de semana sin salir.

Cuando mi padre se cansó de recibir llamadas de mi madre diciéndole que su "perdida" hija era un desastre y que llevaba de cabeza a todos sus profesores, decidió que yo tendría que estar mas vigilada y me trajo a la fuerza a Forks, aunque todos se dieron cuenta de que yo no era la "chica mala" cuando Joan y sus amigas me hicieron una despedida en el colegio tirando petardos dentro de los retretes y bombas fétidas en el comedor.

Como último regalo "rebelde" mi hermana y Lita, su mejor amiga, hicieron una pintada preciosa en la fachada del gimnasio; una chica de perfil con alas de ángel y mirando al frente con una lágrima surcándole la mejilla y una media sonrisa. Junto a ella habían escrito

" _Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you, we could sing our own but what would it be without you?" (Cántanos una canción y nosotros la cantaremos para ti, podríamos hacerlo nosotros mismos, pero… ¿Qué sería sin ti?_ 1 _)_

 _Bells Swan eres única, no lo olvides, te echaremos de menos._

Joan, Lita, Juno y Alison me regalaron una cámara polaroid como despedida y la primera foto que nos hicimos fue de las cinco juntas frente al dibujo de mi hermana, esa foto la tenía pegada a la carpeta de clase, para recordarme los días buenos que había pasado allá en Phoenix, que nada tenían que ver con los de Forks. Era imposible saber todo lo que nos esperaba después de aquello con solo los trece años recién cumplidos que teníamos en ese momento.

Cuando llegué al instituto de Forks, ya el primer día firmé mi sentencia de muerte. Tendría que enumerar todo lo que pasó por que fueron demasiadas cosas para el primer día.

Llegué al aparcamiento del instituto dentro del coche patrulla de Charlie y todos los alumnos miraban con atención quién era la rarita que llegaba en el coche de policía como si fuera una criminal. La vestimenta que elegí para aquel día eran unas zapatillas de deporte negras, pantalones negros llenos de rotos y parches que me había regalado Juno, ya que no le cabían, una camiseta azul de manga corta con el símbolo de la paz (era uno de los días mas calurosos de Forks y gracias a dios podía llevar mis amadas camisetas de manga corta) y el pelo recogido en un moño desecho. Lo último fue mi impermeable verde de camuflaje, que había sido de Charlie cuando no era tan corpulento como por aquel entonces y que era unas dos o tres tallas mas grande de lo que debía, que solo lo llevaba por si el tiempo cambiaba.

Después de caminar por los pasillos perdida y de que el director me encontrara vagando por los pasillos, recibí la primera reprimenda, justo el primer día que comenzaba allí y a primera hora… ¿Empecé bien eh?

El hombre me miró con gesto de desprecio y murmuró algo como "me esperaba algo mas de una chica con su historial, aunque con esa ropa tiene pinta de ser tan desagradable como me la imaginaba".

Me mordí el labio mientras intentaba contener el miedo, la histeria y el pequeño ramalazo de indignación que sentí… ¡Si se iba a fijar en mi expediente para creer saber como era ya empezábamos muy mal ese hombre y yo!

-Usted debe ser la señorita Swan.-afirmó con suficiencia.

Tragué el nudo que me apretaba la garganta, por mas que hubiera pasado miles de veces esa situación, seguía temblando como un flan y tragándome las lágrimas que me producían los nervios.

-Sss… Si, señor.-me obligué a mirarle a los ojos, Joan siempre decía que no debía permitir que la gente supiera que estaba aterrorizada.

-Ya sabía yo que usted no lo iba a poner fácil el primer día, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No le apetece entrar en su clase? ¿Acaso busca lugares donde colocar sus petardos? Déjeme decirle que el comedor está cerrado con llave y que solo yo dispongo de la copia, no le será nada fácil hacer de este lugar su nuevo parque de juegos…

Siguió así durante varios minutos mas, despotricando en contra mía sin importarle que varios alumnos estuvieran por los pasillos cotilleando todo lo que decía de mi, sobre mi, o de los supuestos problemas que había ocasionado allá en Phoenix.

Al principio, cuando la noticia se fue expandiendo, nadie me quería cerca, todos se habían dado cuenta de que los profesores y el director Tanner me tenían en completa vigilancia, y fue entonces cuando comenzaron a utilizarme como cabeza de turco.

Maria, la hija del director, fue la que empezó todo, descubrió mi expediente y entre sus amigos y ella abrieron las cajas de leche que había en el comedor y las llenaron de vinagre, inundó los retretes provocando inundaciones en los pasillos, hicieron pintadas dentro de las clases… Y nadie se dio cuenta de que era ella la única que tenía acceso a las llaves del instituto…

Todos me culparon a mi…

Ni siquiera hizo falta que pusieran pruebas en mi taquilla, cosa que los muy idiotas jamás hicieron para reforzar su teoría de que yo era la culpable… Incluso cuando se descubrieron sprays en la taquilla de Lauren, la culpa fue mía…

Y así siguieron hasta dos años después, inculpándome de todo lo que pasaba en las clases, en los pasillos y de las pintadas de todo el pueblo, la noticia se había expandido tanto que incluso estando encerrada en casa castigada, cuando ocurría algo en el pueblo, era mi culpa y ¡Nadie me había visto! Pero siempre era culpa de la chica Swan.

Llegó el día en que Charlie no pudo mas. Llegó a amenazarme con una academia militar o un reformatorio o mandarme directa de nuevo con mi madre (aunque eso nunca fue una opción), él era el único al que podía decirle lo que me pasaba y no me quería escuchar, le supliqué durante meses que me creyera, que entendiera la situación, incluso Joan por teléfono le repetía una y otra vez que todo lo que yo supuestamente había hecho en Phoenix había sido obra suya pero nada…

Hasta el día en el que los neumáticos de los coches de los profesores aparecieron pinchados, la casa del profesor de historia pintada con sprays y la comisaría de policía con todos sus cristales rotos… Ahí fue cuando Charlie se desentendió completamente de mi, en treinta minutos me había hecho la maleta, había agarrado algunos de mis objetos personales y me llevó a una especie de casa de acogida en Port Angeles. Ni siquiera me dijo adiós, lo único que pude escuchar de sus labios fueron los trabajos sociales que tendría que hacer para costear todos los daños que había causado y allí me dejó… Me sentí como uno de esos perros que la gente abandona en las gasolineras.

 _Capítulo 1._ _Por que dicen que un hogar es donde dejas reposar tus huesos._

Mis ángeles eran dos mujeres que habían sufrido mucho en sus respectivas vidas, y por azar del destino, un día se encontraron, y no volvieron a separarse.

Mi primer ángel es Sue.

Sue se había casado siendo muy joven con un hombre al que había amado con locura desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Ella tenía dieciocho años y él veinte.

Harry era el típico chico malo, con moto, pelo largo, vestido de cuero, fue el chico que desde que llegó al pueblo, solo tuvo ojos para ella.

Vivieron en Seattle después de casarse, y dos años después, un día que paseaban por la ciudad de noche, después de cenar en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos para celebrar su segundo aniversario de bodas, alguien los intentó atracar. Harry colocó a Sue detrás de él, y ella solo sintió caer a su marido sobre ella.

Él murió cinco horas después en el hospital y nadie pudo hacer nada. Dos meses después de ello, cuando Sue calló desmayada en medio de la calle, descubrieron que estaba embarazada.

Leah y Seth nacieron seis meses después y fueron dos bebés preciosos y Sue no quiso tenerlos en brazos.

No tenía dinero suficiente para mantenerse a si misma, mucho menos a dos bebés recién nacidos, así que tenía claro que si quería darles una buena vida, debía darlos en adopción. Ella sabía que si los miraba, si los llegaba a tener en brazos, no podría desprenderse de ellos, así que lloró y suplicó para que los alejaran de ella. La médico lloró con ella.

Al día siguiente, Sue se despertó con sus dos hijos colocados en sus brazos, y a la médico que la atendió sentada a su lado, sonriendo.

Así fue como Esme entró en la vida de Sue, siendo su mejor amiga y una segunda madre para Leah y Seth.

O así fue como Sue, Leah y Seth entraron en la vida de Esme, para darle un motivo a esa mujer por el cual luchar cada día.

Dependiendo de quien contase la historia, el final era una versión u otra. Sue ama a Esme, y para la primera, la segunda mujer fue el ángel que llevaba años buscando. Por el otro lado, Esme ama a Sue, y para ella, Sue y sus dos hijos son la razón por la que sigue con vida.

Mi segundo ángel es Esme.

Esme era el reflejo de la riqueza de sus padres.

Colegios caros.

Ropa cara.

Eventos.

Bailes.

Lujos.

Nunca importó que fuera una estrella en el colegio. Nunca importó que su nota media nunca fuera menor de 10. Su papel en la vida siempre fue el de chica tonta, que debía sentirse horrible por no heredar el cabello rubio de su madre. La chica que solo debía preocuparse de vestir lo mejor posible, y tener las amistades adecuadas.

Cuando se graduó solo soñaba con ir a la universidad y poder demostrar que era alguien mas a parte de ser una Platt. Todos sus sueños se vinieron abajo cuando sus padres le anunciaron que estaba prometida, y podía dar gracias por ello.

Charles Evenson era un chico encantador, caballero, atento, un hombre que intentó conquistarla de todas las formas posibles… Un verdadero príncipe azul, pero él nunca hizo que ella se sintiera como una princesa.

Después de un verano completo suplicando sin obtener resultados, fue Charles el que convenció a los padres de Esme para que ella pudiera ir a la universidad, alegando que ya que él iba a estar estudiando, no le importaba que su "mujercita" estudiara con él. Lo que conllevó a que Esme tuviera que casarse dos días antes de entrar a la universidad, y que su luna de miel fuera el viaje en avión desde Ohio (su tierra natal) hasta Nueva York.

Esme llegó a Nueva York siendo una mujer casada, no estaba triste por ello, pero tampoco feliz. Intentó complacer a su marido en todo lo que pudo. Nunca pedía explicaciones por nada que su marido hiciese, siempre que él quería ella estaba disponible, ella estudiaba horas y mas horas al día y aun así sacaba tiempo para ser el ama de casa ideal… Todo para hacer la convivencia con Charles lo mas amena posible.

Y entonces un día, dos años después de haber empezado la universidad, Esme se enamoró. Fue sin darse cuenta. Un chico alto, rubio, de ojos color cielo, con la cara de un ángel y el cuerpo de un dios: hombros anchos, cuerpo atlético, que se había metido en su camino un día y no se había despegado de ella. Él era un compañero con el que compartía todas sus clases y los trabajos, un compañero con el que debatía durante horas, un amigo el cual siempre estaba disponible cuando ella llamaba a altas horas de la noche por que estaba y se sentía sola en la enorme y estúpida casa que la familia de su marido había comprado para ellos.

Ella, al principio, rompió toda relación amistosa con su amigo, pero luego de varias semanas de sufrimiento, decidió que no podía seguir así. Era una mujer casada, en un matrimonio sin amor, en el cual el marido era de todo, menos atento, y quiso algo mejor, algo mejor que unos padres controladores para unas cosas, pero tan distantes para otras, algo mejor que el sentimiento de vacío que sentía cuando veía a Charles dormir a su lado. Lo quería, e iba a luchar por ello.

Charles se enteró de todo, sus padres se enteraron de todo, y un día, acababa de terminar la última clase del año y su cabeza estaba llena de planes para irse a vivir con su novio, dejar todo de lado y comenzar a vivir, y al día siguiente, sus padres habían vuelto a cambiar su vida; si quería terminar los estudios, debía hacerlo en Ohio, si seguía con su idea de abandonar a su marido, ellos harían todo lo posible por hacerle la vida horrible a ella y a su pareja. Y ella no podía estar segura de hasta que punto ellos podían hacerle daño, ni de que forma, pero si sabía que su amado tenía ya suficientes problemas como para añadirle mas malestar a su vida.

Así que, se fue sin despedirse, con el corazón roto.

Cada día durante los dos siguientes años, sufrió todas las vejaciones que sus parientes quisieron aplicarle; insultos, maltratos físicos… Y al final acabó creyendo que merecía esa vida, pero no por ser una puta que engañó a su marido, sino por que ella no luchó.

Después de terminar los estudios, recibió ofertas de varios lugares del país, incluyendo el hospital de Seattle, y no pudo evitarlo, se marchó. Tenía veinticinco años.

El día en el que cumplió veintisiete, tuvo que ver a sus padres y a su ex marido, él debía firmar los papeles del divorcio y se presentaron de sorpresa en Seattle. Eso la asustó ya que se suponía que ninguno de ellos conocía donde estaba viviendo. Esa misma tarde, ayudó a una mujer a dar a luz, y cuando esa mujer suplicó por no ver a sus hijos por que no merecían una vida pobre como la que ella iba a ofrecerles, lloró con ella, por que le dolía y por que ella había tenido dinero… y hubiera preferido tener padres. Lloró mas tarde cuando supo la historia de la mujer, al oír a dos enfermeras hablando sobre ello.

Y quiso algo mejor para esa mujer, y quiso que esos niños estuvieran con su madre.

A partir de ese momento, Esme se encargó de hacer todo lo posible por Sue. Pagó todos los gastos médicos que quedaban por pagar, ayudó en los cuidados de los niños y varios meses después, en la época mas fría de Seattle, le pidió a Sue que se fuera a vivir con ella, ya que en el pequeño apartamento que alquilaba, acabarían ella y los bebés enfermos.

Sue solo aceptó con la condición de marcharse del piso cuando el clima mejorara.

Y entonces llegó navidad, y en la puerta de la casa de Esme, Santa Claus dejó a un muy encolerizado y muy borracho Charles Evenson, y Sue, que aprendió a ser una chica dura de su marido, se lanzó sobre él, le golpeó sin descanso, hasta que el animal quedó inconsciente sobre el felpudo de la puerta.

Sue supo que Esme necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera y que ese alguien era ella, y supo que Esme la protegería a ella y a sus hijos, y no tuvieron que decirse nada, por que estaba todo dicho.

Buscaron trabajo en otros lugares, y las dos encontraron en una pequeña ciudad llamada Port Angeles…

Diez años después, yo entraba en la vida de estas mujeres.

Después de pasar una semana en un centro de menores, acababan de conseguirme una casa de acogida. Yo me veía viviendo la película de "Halloween: El origen" o algo parecido, y entonces, el coche de la asistenta social paró frente a una pequeña casa de color azul. Era la imagen de la serenidad pura.

Era de solo una planta, y estaba rodeada por unos cuantos rosales de diferentes colores. La fachada azul contrastaba muy bien con el color gris de las tejas y de la madera de las ventanas y las puertas.

Una mujer de piel color miel y pelo negro azulado salió para recibirnos, y cuando me dio un abrazo y me dijo que era bienvenida a su pequeña familia, me sentí, después de varios años, como si estuviera de verdad en el lugar donde mi corazón podría tallarse en piedra… solo me faltaba Joan.

1Estrofa de "My Heart" de Paramore.


	2. Chapter 2 Mantener el control

Capítulo 2. ¿Cómo puedes mantener el control cuando lo único que sabes es caer en pedazos?

Tonight Alive - Breaking and Entering

Las navidades llevaban siendo una fiesta increíble desde hacía dos años. Poder compartir risas al calor del fuego mientras me quedaba embobada viendo las luces parpadeantes del árbol de navidad se había convertido en mi costumbre, al igual que comer hasta vomitar era la costumbre de fin de año de Seth, y al igual que la reunión anual de "los niños desamparados" que era como se habían apodado los diferentes chicos que habían pasado por la casa de Esme y Sue…

Antes de acojerme, Esme y Sue se habían encargado de sacar de malas influencias a unos cuantos chicos.

Estaban los chicos que habían sido ayudados por Esme en el hospital: chicos que habían estado enganchados a drogas y que ella consiguió desintoxicarlos (en este grupo se contaban Garreth, y también los gemelos Embri y Quil, que curiosamente vivían muy cerca de Forks, en una reserva en la Push. Ellos me tenían como su "hermana predilecta" por que se habían cruzado varias veces con mi padre durante su mala época de adictos a la cocaína y ellos conmigo aplicaban la ley de "Los enemigos de mis enemigos, son mis amigos". Yo los quería como a verdaderos hermanos). Luego en casa también aparecían Alistair y Sam, que eran dos chicos que, como yo, habían acabado en una casa de acogida y las chicas los habían recibido en la familia. Curiosamente eran chicos que daban miedo al verlos, imponían mucho y no solían mostrar un carácter fácil, pero de alguna manera, la pequeña Esme se había hecho con ellos, y de una forma que ninguno de ellos puede explicar, sacó lo mejor de cada uno, consiguiendo en ello que los chicos recibieran becas para universidades.

Miré a mi alrededor dentro de la cocina, mientras Leah y yo ayudábamos a Sam con la limpieza de los platos, había ollas, sartenes y cubiertos por todas partes. Los trapos de cocina y las servilletas de tela acabábamos de meterlas en un cubo con agua y con jabón… y posiblemente tendríamos que ir a comprar mas ya que Garreth, intentando ayudar con el pollo frito, había dejado un trapo sobre la vitrocerámica encendida (el creía que como no había fuego, no tenía por que prender) y entonces, no contentos con haber visto arder uno, los chicos quisieron ver si podían quemar mas cosas… Todos salieron huyendo en cuanto Sue y Esme me dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Leah me comenzó a pasar todos los platos que estaban secos, y en un minuto lo teníamos todo arreglado.

-¿entonces venís comigo ahora?-preguntó Sam cuando dejó la esponja en el fregadero.

-Por supuesto.- Leah nunca se pensaba las cosas con Sam.

Ellos dos tenían una conexión muy fuerte. Verlos era una delicia, se conocían como si Sam fuera de verdad su gemelo y yo estaba segura de que se leían la mente.

Salimos por la puerta fingiendo que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer no tenía importancia. Si alguno de los chicos se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que íbamos a hacer tenía un mínimo de interés nos habrían seguido. Sam no quería eso en absoluto.

Éramos como una familia.

Nos amábamos entre todos, ya que si no lo hacíamos nosotros, sentíamos que nadie lo iba a hacer. Pero mis hermanos mayores eran a veces muy especiales, sobretodo para algunas cosas… y la novia escondida de Sam era algo que de verdad tendría mucha importancia para ellos.

Leah había sido la primera en saberlo, Sam la llamó el día en el que conoció a Emily. Leah le dijo que una bomba como esa no se la podía guardar para ella sola, y Sam accedió a que yo podía saberlo, ya que también confiaba en mi. Si Esme o Sue lo hubieran sabido, hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo por conocerla, y Leah y yo coincidimos en que hubiera salido huyendo al conocer a los demás y su afán protector.

Nadie hacía daño a nuestra familia, y un enamoramiento era la segunda causa de dolor de corazón, la primera era la familia biológica.

Sam había quedado en un pequeño bar-cafetería de carretera entre Port Ángeles y Forks. Otra maldita coincidencia era que la novia de Sam era de la misma reserva que Embri y Quil, y era otra muy buena razón para que los chicos no se enterasen.

Según Sam, Emily si conocía a Emb y Quil, y por mas que sabía la fama que ellos tenían, no eran unos chicos que le desagradaran. Además sumando que mas tarde, nadie pudo decir nada malo que ellos ya que habían conseguido salir de sus malos vicios y luchar por tener un futuro.

Al entrar en la cafetería, en seguida una chica se levantó de una mesa y se acercó a nosotros. Le y yo apartamos la mirada y fingimos vomitar cuando la pareja se reunió en un abrazo, con apasionado beso incluido.

-Hola cariño.

Le y yo no nos lo pensamos, le asestamos cada una un puñetazo a Sam en el vientre. Y ahí le mostramos a la novia de nuestro hermano mayor el porqué debería salir huyendo de nosotros.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-Pero.. Le, Bells… Hey…Nen… ¿Qué… os pasa?

-¡CABRONAZO DE MIERDA!

Sam ahuyó cuando Leah le abofeteó en la cara. Tenía lágrimas surcándole las mejillas y se lanzó a mis brazos con fuerza.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAGAS ESTO, SAMUEL!

Miré a Sam, que nos miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego a su novia, que estaba siendo abrazada por un chico, ella parecía querer arrancarme la cabeza, y posiblemente yo no daba una imagen mejor.

La cafetería entera estaba en silencio, y lo único que podía oírse eran los sollozos de mi hermana. Por cada espasmo del cuerpo de ella, yo tenía otro, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, yo también estaba llorando.

Sam no era del tipo de chico cariñoso, pero todos sabíamos que Le era su punto flaco. El día en el que Sam entró por la puerta de la casa, atrapó a Leah en sus brazos cuando ella se resbaló. Ese día él la llamó cariño, y desde entonces, Sam, el chico que era rudo con todos los desconocidos y bastante serio con todos sus conocidos, era el chico que la trataba como si para él, ella fuera su mayor tesoro.

Y entonces, el muy idiota tenía que llamar cariño a otra persona.

Sam miró a Emily y le hizo un gesto mientras nos sacaba a Le y a mi del bar.

La gente se apelotonó en las ventanas y en la puerta para ver que iba a pasar.

Y lo que pasó fue que Sam sacó sus demonios.

-¡¿Se puede saber que mierda os creéis que estáis haciendo?! ¡Os traigo aquí por que quiero que vosotras, dos de las personas a las que mas quiero en este jodido planeta conozcan a la que es la mujer de mi vida y os tenéis que poner como unas psicópatas! ¡Para esto hubiera traído a Sue y Esme y su lista de preguntas que harían que una potencial pareja salga huyendo!

Si, esa lista existía. Y si, ya había sido utilizada con anterioridad, dando muy buenos resultados, para Esme y para Sue, no para las parejas.

-¡Psicópata! ¿Acabas de llamarme psicópata?

Oh, Oh… Le se separó de mi abrazo y se enfrentó a Sam.

Por cada paso que ella daba en su dirección, él daba otro hacia atrás.

-Ni siquiera sabes por que nos hemos puesto así ¿verdad? Bella me conoce desde hace dos años, Samuel, tu me conoces desde mucho mas, y tu no eres capaz de ver que mierda me ha hecho daño… ¿No hay apelativos cariñosos en todo el puto idioma que tienes que llamarla cariño? ¿No se te podía ocurrir utilizar incluso un apelativo cariñoso en otro idioma?

Sam se quedó quieto.

-¿OS HABEIS PUESTO COMO UNAS PUTAS LOCAS POR QUE HE UTILIZADO UNA PALABRA?

-¡¿UNA PALABRA?! ¡WIIIAAAAA!

Oh, mierda, eso fue un show, Leah lanzó esa especie de grito de guerra alienígena y saltó sobre Sam, y cuando los dos cayeron sobre el suelo, con grito en off de Emily por supuesto (si una loca se lanza sobre tu novio con la intención de golpearle,-Le había sacado las garras.- es muy lógico que te asustes como el infierno de ello.), ellos dos estaban… riéndose. A carcajadas.

Miré hacia el bar y la gente nos dirigía unas miradas de estar alucinando con nosotros, cosa extraña por que no creí ser la única perteneciente a una familia de jodidos pirados mentales. Emily y el chico que la había estado agarrando miraban hacia el par tirado en el suelo riendo y supongo que no daban crédito a nada. Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí y yo le guiñé un ojo.

-Esto no es lo peor que puedes encontrarte,-le dije.- Esos dos se adoran.-señalé a los dos brutos tirados en el suelo riendo.

Emily y su hermano (el chico que la acompañaba) eran muy simpáticos. Entre risas, y por que Emily se lo pidió para poder estar segura que no lo asesinaríamos mientras dormía, Sam juró no volver a utilizar la palabra "cariño" con nadie mas que con Le, y si acaso conmigo, pero como venganza no dejó de llamar "Amor" a Emily, lo que nos hizo cambiarnos de mesa a nosotras dos y Jacob, el hermano de Em.

No pude evitar fijarme en que Jacob y Leah se miraban de una forma muy rara, como si no quisieran hacer contacto visual, pero no pudieran dejar de verse y cuando Sam se dio cuenta y puso mala cara, le levanté el dedo medio y le vocalicé "Que te jodan".

Le dimos el visto bueno a Emily, había sido encantadora con nosotras y vimos que de verdad parecía preocuparse por Sam. Jacob nos invitó a pasar cualquier tarde en La Push, y nosotras accedimos, yo fingí no llevar el móvil encima, para que fueran él y Leah los que se dieran los números de teléfono.

Llegamos a casa una hora y media después. Todos habían estado preguntándose dónde nos habíamos metido, y yo me llevé un buen rapapolvo por haber tenido el móvil apagado.

-SAM y Le también tienen móviles, ¿Qué más da si el mío estaba apagado?

Sue me miró mal.

-¿Y si no hubieras estado con ellos?

Le levanté una ceja.

-¿y con quien iba a estar sino?

-¿acabas de contestar mal, jovencita?

Los chicos me miraron con cara de pena, si había algo que Esme no soportara, era la mala educación.

-¿No? -susurré haciéndome la niña buena.

-Me parece a mi que si…

Intenté poner mi cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia, pero Esme estaba curada de todo eso, sobretodo por culpa de Alistair, que tenía el trono en lo que a escaparse de castigos mediante caras de pena se trataba.

-Supongo que esta noche podrás recoger y fregar los platos de la cena.

Garrett y Embri se levantaron de golpe gritando indignados. Por lo mismo que yo había hecho, ellos tuvieron que recoger las hojas del jardín en invierno. Alistair me guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos, estúpidos, no vais a hacer que la pobre Bells salga ahí fuera con ese frío…

-¿Y por que no? Mucho feminismo pero a la hora de la verdad…-Garrett se calló de golpe.

Sue y Esme lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué estabas a punto de decir, querido?

Vi como el cuerpo de Garrett menguaba de tamaño. Su mirada se fue a todas partes menos a las caras de las dos mujeres.

-Era una broma…

Sue tragó fuerte al ver la cara de pena del chico, pero Esme, como siempre, aguantó mas el tipo.

-Bells, mi niña, aquí tienes a tu compañero de limpieza de esta noche.

Seth comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de Garrett, lo que hizo que todos los chicos comenzaran a reírse de él también. Eso llevó a que Garrett los persiguiera, y acabaron todos en el patio revolcándose mientras se golpeaban. El que menos recibió fue Seth, ya que era el pequeño, pero por esa razón misma, él fue el que mas golpes dio.

Leah y yo los mirábamos desde la ventana, y nos comenzamos a reír cuando vimos la cara de la vecina de enfrente, que se santiguó al ver todo el drama.

Esme puso sus brazos a mi alrededor, y me apretó con fuerza. A mi lado, Sue hacía lo mismo con Leah. Aunque hubo algo que me asustó y fue la mirada que compartieron las dos mujeres mayores. Miré a mi hermana, y ella me miró a mi… las dos lo habíamos visto.

El día antes de que los chicos se fueran de vuelta a la universidad, estábamos todos reunidos en el salón viendo o intentando ver una película. Los chicos no dejaban de molestarnos a Leah y a mi, que desde lo del día 25 estábamos de un humor de lo mas pesimista.

La noche después de la pelea en el jardín, Leah y yo nos pasamos hablando durante horas del significado de la mirada tan triste que nuestras madres habían compartido. Ella estaba segura de que Charles había aparecido de nuevo, pero eso no sería posible, por que cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera visto, y puede que los mayores se hubieran callado para no asustarnos, pero Seth nunca nos lo hubiera ocultado, sobretodo por que los tres podíamos parecer poca cosa, o incluso niños a los que había que proteger, pero juntos hacíamos un frente unido con mucha fuerza.

Así que, cuando le contamos nuestras dudas a Seth, suplicándole que nos contara si él sabía algo, se extrañó y nos juró que nunca se callaría algo tan grave como una vuelta de Charles, pero él no tenía la sensación de que Sue o Esme nos estuvieran ocultando algo.

Con trece años, y conociendo las historias de todos sus hermanos mayores, Seth debía aprender todavía demasiado.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar…

La televisión se apagó, el salón que un segundo antes era un caos de ruido, estaba completamente en silencio, y Seth, que estaba sentado en el suelo, se acercó a mi y puso su mano sobre mis piernas, buscando que le consolara, por que Esme y Sue me miraban fijamente a mi.

Y entonces supongo que grité, lloré y luego me desmayé. Algo que ya había pasado antes, cuando Reneé se presentó en Port Ángeles dispuesta a llevarme con ella y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo.

No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, pero mi pasado y las personas que habían en él me daban bastante ansiedad, lo comprobé cuando Quil y Embri me hablaron sobre mi padre (hablamos sobre él durante diez minutos) y yo comencé a boquear en busca de aire por que no era capaz de respirar. Cuando aquel horrible día Reneé apareció en la puerta, con su bronceado y su sonrisa, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de una forma que lo sentía hasta en los dedos, y luego cuando dijo que me iba a sacar de "este lugar horrible" como llamó a la casa de Esme, comencé a llorar por que estaba asustada, aterrada de que me sacaran del lado de mis seres queridos.

Cuando me desperté en el hospital, no me sentí igual de bien que cuando me desperté de mi primer desmayo cuando Reneé apareció. Y supongo que algo dentro de mi me dijo que esta vez no me iba a salvar tan fácilmente.

Lloré cuando Sue me abrazó y me susurró las palabras "mi niña" tantas veces que dejé de encontrarle significado a la palabra.

Los chicos estaban rodeando mi cama y todos parecían enfadados… furiosos mas bien.

-No vuelvo… Me quedo con vosotros.-esto lo dijo Alistair.

-En absoluto nos vamos a ir tranquilos sabiendo esta mierda.- Este fue Garrett.

Esme y Sue suspiraron. Mas bien respiraron entre sollozos.

-No.-dijo Leah.- Vosotros tenéis que iros, de todas formas Quil y Sam están en Seattle, son unas tres o cuatro horas hasta Forks, pero no es tanto como parece. Además, tenéis contacto con gente de La Push, y ellos irán al mismo instituto que nosotros, así que podreis aseguraros de que estaremos bien…

-¿Fo…Forks?-pregunté. -No podéis ir allí, Le. Es un lugar horrible.

Sue y Esme me miraron fijamente y las dos se echaron a llorar, abrazándome.

-Bells, mi preciosa niña, yo…-Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Esme sin poder acabar una frase. Mi ansiedad aumentó.

-¿De verdad tengo que volver con Charlie? ¿No hay otra manera? ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir con él? ¿El lo ha querido? ¡Ni siquiera recordará mi nombre, como para acordarse de que tiene una hija!

Las dos mujeres lloraron sobre mi, sin soltarme. Y se quedaron dormidas en la camilla varios minutos después. Sam agarró a Esme y se sentó con ella en brazos, Alistair hizo lo mismo con Sue. Yo protesté.

-Si viene una enfermera, las despertará y volverán a lo mismo, Bells.-me susurró Garrett, con mi mano entre las suyas.- Se sienten muy culpables por que no se esperaban que las obligaran a entregarte a tu padre.

-¿O… bligarlas?

Leah se sentó sobre Garrett y puso sus manos sobre las nuestras. Seth se tumbó en la camilla conmigo y me abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

-Al ser el mas pequeño, no molesto tanto como cualquiera de estos elefantes.-me susurró.

Yo sonreí y pasé mis manos sobre su pelo.

-Voy a echar de menos no veros todos los días…

Leah bufó.

\- Ya te he dicho que nosotros vamos a ir a Forks, Bells. La razón por la que está ocurriendo esto es por que a Esme la despidieron del hospital. Atendió a una mujer que había sido golpeada por su marido, pero la mujer no tenía seguro médico, y no tenía dinero para pagar, ya que había huido de la casa de aquel hijo de puta, pero Es la atendió de todas formas, haciéndose cargo del pago. Pero eso a esos hijos de perra les valió una mierda por que la chica estaba casada con un tipo supuestamente correcto y super fantástico ¿te suena de algo la historia? y al día siguiente estaba de patitas en la calle. Sue y Esme llevan tres meses aguantando a duras penas sin uno de los sueldos… y ahora Es ha encontrado trabajo en un centro para mujeres maltratadas que hay en Forks, ya que necesitan un médico para todas aquellas chicas que no se atreven a ir al hospital y se ve que el sueldo es mucho mejor que en Port Ángeles…

Bum, bum, bum… Podía notar los emocionados latidos de mi corazón. La nariz comenzó a picarme y los ojos se me empañaron. OH dulce bizcocho de chocolate, si eso era verdad…

-¿Vais a ir entonces?- susurré.

-Sólo si tu dices "Si".

-¿Si yo digo "Si"?

Seth salió de su escondite y limpió mi cara.

-Si vamos a Forks, Esme tendrá un trabajo que dará mucho dinero. Sue podrá encontrar algo o podrá seguir viajando a Port Ángeles cada día… pero si vamos a Forks, tu estarás obligada a vivir con tu padre. Por eso la decisión es tuya. Esme no quería agarrar el trabajo, por que sabe que volver a Forks no sería bueno para ti, y cuando lo habló con los asistentes sociales que no paraban de agobiarla por culpa de su falta de trabajo, ellos le dijeron que no era humanamente posible que vivieras en el mismo lugar que tu verdadera familia y no estuvieras bajo el mismo techo. Si por el contrario permanecemos en Port Ángeles, Sue con su sueldo no puede hacerse cargo de todo y…

-… Y Esme no encontrará trabajo de nada de medicina por que en el hospital ya habrán dado noticia a todo centro médico de su mal comportamiento.-concluí.

Todos me miraron expectantes, y cuando vieron que no era capaz de hablar, todos lo hicieron a la vez. Quil, Sam, Alistair, Garrett y Embri se negaron a escuchar a Leah, cuando ella les dijo que podríamos encontrar una solución para que no dejaran los estudios, ellos podían posponer las carreras y encontrar algún trabajo en la ciudad, para poder ayudar en casa, aunque de nada serviría si eso los obligaba a quedarse en casa, ya que eran cinco bocas mas que alimentar… entonces Quil y Embri dijeron que ellos podrían volver a la reserva y vivir allí, así no harían gasto en casa, pero hacer eso les obligaría a quedarse con casi todo el dinero que pudieran ganar.

Vi desde fuera como por mas que los planes se frustraban dentro de sus cabezas, ellos seguían intentando pelear para no tener que hacerme pasar por la mierda que sería volver a Forks, y no pude evitar pensar que sería genial poder ser egoísta y dejar que cinco de los mejores hombres que el mundo tenía sacrificaran su futuro por mi, o dejar que esas dos maravillosas mujeres que me habían acogido en su familia como si hubiera nacido del vientre de alguna de ellas, vivieran un infierno de deudas y problemas… No podía pedirle nada de eso a ninguno de ellos.

Así que intenté sacar el mejor tono de voz que pude y la mejor sonrisa que pudiera salirme.

-Hey, chicos… Basta.

Todos me miraron.

\- Iremos a Forks, y vosotros os quedareis quietos donde estáis.- los chicos protestaron y Garrett y Quil se quedaron petrificados para hacer una broma sobre lo que acababa de decir. - no será tan malo si tengo a Esme, Sue, y a los gemelos conmigo, en el instituto estarán ellos, y por las tardes puedo ir a su casa, así que… a casa de mi padre iría solo a dormir.

Si podía verlo así… no parecía tan malo.

#####################################

Lo siento muchísimo. No fue una gran idea subir el principio de una historia en época de exámenes.

Pensé en subir dos capítulos, pero como no soy para nada una buena persona, me lo he dejado todo para último momento y... Lo siento.

Espero poder actualizar mas a menudo.

Gracias por los Favs y los Follows.


End file.
